


Последний кусочек сердца

by centrefolds



Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Предупреждения: монологПримечание: Текст опирается на мифологию Гʼхахир, выпущенную к альбому Lord Of The Lost "Thornstar". Согласно ей Моргана разбила своё сердце, чтобы дать жизнь человечеству, каждый человек несет в себе кусочек её сердца. Если человек прожил хорошую жизнь, то его кусочек сердца возвращается Моргане и она порождает нового человека. Если человек прожил плохую жизнь, то кусочек сердца достается Хэйтору. Он хочет собрать сердце Морганы, чтобы она снова могла его полюбить. Если это случится, миру, который мы знаем, настанет конец, потому что они уничтожат его своим актом любви.





	Последний кусочек сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: монолог  
> Примечание: Текст опирается на мифологию Гʼхахир, выпущенную к альбому Lord Of The Lost "Thornstar". Согласно ей Моргана разбила своё сердце, чтобы дать жизнь человечеству, каждый человек несет в себе кусочек её сердца. Если человек прожил хорошую жизнь, то его кусочек сердца возвращается Моргане и она порождает нового человека. Если человек прожил плохую жизнь, то кусочек сердца достается Хэйтору. Он хочет собрать сердце Морганы, чтобы она снова могла его полюбить. Если это случится, миру, который мы знаем, настанет конец, потому что они уничтожат его своим актом любви.

Действующие лица:   
ПЬЕР, последний живой человек   
АНДРОИДЫ, массовка   
ДЕТИ АНДРОИДОВ, массовка 

_Сцена представляет собой обзорную палубу космического корабля. На заднем плане окна, сквозь которые виден космос. Справа небольшой бар, где неслышно разговаривают АНДРОИДЫ. ДЕТИ АНДРОИДОВ перемещаются по сцене, играя в игру. Расставлены диваны, рядом с ними растения в кадках и стойки с розетками и планшетами._

_На переднем плане в кресле сидит ПЬЕР_

ПЬЕР: Даже сюда детей притащили. 

_п а у з а_

Ну ладно с попкорном, но детей-то зачем? Сами же говорили, что засилье порно - актуальная проблема человечества. То, что оно космических масштабов, не делает его менее порнографичным. 

_п а у з а_

Они не верят. Заплатили столько за билеты, вылетели на космолайнере и уже вторую неделю ждут, но не верят. Приходят сюда каждый день и не верят. Неужели они думают, что в их металлических телах есть душа? Даже разума не осталось, если посмотреть повнимательней. Хэйтор собрал почти все. Остался только я, но и мне недолго. Он знает и ждет меня. 

_п а у з а_

Да какие же это дети, если их заказали через приложение? 

_п а у з а_

Думают, я не вижу, как они косятся. Пф! Науськивают своих намагниченных деток бегать вокруг и визжать, будто они настоящие. Визжат и визжат, и визжат, и визжат. Будто это что-то изменит. Нет уж, я решил подарить себя Хэйтору в 110001101101101010010111. Ровно в день рождения. Раньше такие даты отмечали. Я видел, как люди из обычных людей стали ... этим, тьфу. 

_п а у з а_

Мне было уже за сорок, когда это началось... Я помню. Помню... Все тогда помешались на технологиях. Сети, микромиры, паутины — тогда это звучало даже романтично и так амбициозно. Новая веха в жизни человечества. Тьфу. И это вы называете человечеством? У вас нет даже выбора. Одни наборы опций. Чем вам верить? Зачем ВЫ сюда приехали? 

_п а у з а_

За окнами бесконечность. Бесконечные черно-сиреневые бездны. Бесконечные... И где-то там Она. Я знаю, что он ждет. Раньше он смотрел через глаза стариков, таких же, как я теперь. Я видел это в них так же ясно, как вижу сейчас в отражении. На этом рейсе у меня персональный подарок — аналоговые, настоящие кварцевые наручные часы. Стрелка все ближе, и остается только несколько секунд. Бесконечные мириады звезд потерянных в пространстве, бесконечные мириады душ, которые соединятся в Сердце. 

_Пьер несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот. Шамкает. Потом челюсть падает, тело обмякает._

_часы бьют полночь_

_На обзорной палубе огромные окна, специально для того, чтобы любоваться всегда ночным океаном звезд. Диваны, развлекательные экраны, лаунж, полное погружение в ретро. Взрослые сбились в кучу вокруг бара, дети бегают чуть вдалеке. Через все видимое пространство мимо корабля пролетает что-то, похожее на гигантский метеорит. Затем наступает темнота._

_Занавес._


End file.
